


Hit-and-Run

by SeptSapphire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Full Shift Werewolves, Gen, Wolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 12:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2693276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeptSapphire/pseuds/SeptSapphire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheriff Stilinski finds a dog up the road from a minor car accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hit-and-Run

Dereks' wolf-self is kind of inconvenient sometimes.

Sure, it's great for running and fighting. It's especially good for the ripping-peoples'-throats-out kind of fighting. The problem arises when he's injured.

It's not a bad injury. And he's grateful he only got an injured leg from _getting hit by a car_ (he fights werewolves and comes out without a scratch, but the next car that comes down the road breaks his leg, that just figures). Normally this wouldn't be a problem.

But he can't shift back until serious injuries are healed. And he can't drive his car without thumbs. And he's miles out of Beacon Hills.

So yeah, under these conditions, the wolf form is a little inconvenient.

Derek huffs his disappointment with every pained breath he releases. He's resorted to walking along the road, placing as little weight on his back leg as possible, because it's the only way he's getting back to Beacon Hills, but damn does it suck.

Headlights pass over him, and despite being on the side of the road and not running across this time, he tenses like he's going to get hit again. But this time the car slows down to a stop.

The headlights obscure his vision for a moment, but when the man gets out of the car there's no mistaking the sheriff.

Derek's tail does not wag. It does not. He's just relieved he won't be walking back to town. He limps over to him, eager to give his leg a rest.

And then everything goes horribly wrong. One second the sheriff is opening the back door, and the next he's got a leash in his hand and is crouched down, beckoning Derek over with slow, encouraging movements.

All of these factors point to the damning conclusion that Sheriff Stilinski does not know the wolf (well, he probably thinks he's a dog) he's found is Derek.

This day gets better and better.

Derek has three options. He can try to convince the sheriff who is is. Considering that barking and jumping around would probably just get him left on the road or even put down, he's going to pass on that one. He could ignore the sheriff and keep going, but the pain in his leg is urging him against that.

He's going to have to stow his pride and let himself be led around by a leash. He almost wishes he'd just been killed by that car.

The sheriff crouches down next to Derek, spending a minute looking him over and poking at his injured leg. That is, until a certain spot makes Derek whine and his leg give out. Then he stands up and gives him a scratch behind the ears. Turns out the wolf form isn't all bad.

"Ready, buddy?" the sheriff asks, and before Derek can figure out what's happening he's being lifted into the air. After instinctual terror takes control for a second, he's put on the back seat.

Oh yeah, he definitely wishes the car killed him.

The sheriff rubs his head, commands "don't shed on my seat" like Derek has any control over that, and gets back in the driver's seat. The leash is left dangling from Derek's neck, and he debates chewing through it, but figures he should try to not destroy police department property.

Even though it _reeks_ of other dog.

Derek spends most of the trip in and out of consciousness. The pain sapped his energy, and he's content to trust things to the sheriff. He's not sure exactly where they're going, but he's too sleepy to care.

Until they pull up outside the Beacon Hills animal clinic and Derek smells Scott from a mile away.

The Sheriff opens the car door, but Derek just stares back grumpily, refusing to budge. "Don't make me lift you again, big guy."

Derek gets out on principle of being called "big guy", not because he's afraid of getting picked up again. But that idea doesn't work too well, as his leg sabotages him at the last minute, sending him tumbling out of the car.

The Sheriff makes a sympathetic noise, then, much to Derek's displeasure and mild panic, proceeds to lift him again.

Despite the weight of a full-grown wolf being way more than any man should have to handle, he's carried all the way inside and onto the examination table. He hears "just a second!" from the back and sighs, resigning himself to his fate.

Scott takes ones step out of the back room and stops cold. "M-Mr. Stilinski," he tries to cover, but Derek sees right through him. Scott finds this funny. Derek growls at him, which Scott ignores in favor of stifling another giggle.

"I hope Deaton's here. Somebody reported a hit-and-run outside of town, but I didn't know they hit a dog until I found this guy limping down the road." _Please stop,_ Derek begs anyone who will listen.

And thank God, Deaton comes in. Deaton, who will explain this to the sheriff and fix his leg and-

Laugh at him too, what the hell. Derek is officially never trusting anyone in this town again.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Derek. It's not his fault his wolf form is so fluffy.


End file.
